1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loose leaf binder and more particularly pertains a loose leaf binder for holding loose leaf papers and writing supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binders is known in the prior art. More specifically, binders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding papers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not-withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,370 to Goodwin discloses a clip board with pencil holder, 4,555,018 to Cho discloses a portable folder type pencil case, 4,614,450 to Neiman discloses a portable index card holder for notebooks, 5,042,841 to Friedman discloses a combined cover and storage compartment for a ring binder, and 5,058,736 to Bedol discloses a notebook organizer including slidable element.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a loose leaf binder that has a storage compartment having a plurality of windows disposed thereon for allowing the contents of the compartment to be viewed.
In this respect, the loose leaf binder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding loose leaf papers and writing supplies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved loose leaf binder which can be used for holding loose leaf papers and writing supplies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.